RISE
by TheBlueBomb
Summary: Después de la tormenta viene la calma, ¿O no? La continuación de Come Back, después de cinco meses en coma Richard Castle espera paciente a que Beckett despierte, mientras tanto, el senador Bracken es asesinado y alguien, después de ver en las noticias el trágico suceso se dispone a dar una venganza nada ética. ¿O sí?


**¡Hey!, Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, aquí les dejo la segunda parte de Come Back, una historia bastante más dramática que la anterior!, sí, sé que querréis matarme pero...¡Porfis tened piedad T_T! **

**Al lío...**

* * *

_A Anna le gustaba considerarse una mujer medianamente feliz, trabajaba como asistenta en la casa de una poderosa familia y también cobraba una buena suma de dinero mensualmente. No era mucho si te parabas a compararlo con los sueldos de sus jefes pero sí lo suficiente como para mantener a sus cuatro hijos y tres nietos._

Aquella mañana, Anna, miró recorrió el salón de arriba a abajo con la mirada. Había veces, veces como esta que su trabajo llegaba a sacarla de quicio. El salón estaba patas arriba.

Otra vez Ian, pensó mientras colocaba un cuadro del derecho y recogía la cubertería del suelo.  
Caminó hacia el pequeño comedor, siguiendo el reguero de objetos. Pero, cuando fue a coger el álbum de fotos, y sus dedos rozaron la moqueta, pudo ver, a lo lejos, una extensa mancha de sangre y, sobre esta, el cuerpo de su jefe. El senador William H. Bracken.

****

RISE  
Capítulo  
1

Lo primero que Kate Beckett vio cuando despertó, fueron unos ojos azules.  
Lo primero que sintió fue como su corazón daba un brico ante aquella imagen.  
Lo primero que escuchó, fue una voz grave y aterciopelada.

Trató de reincorporarse pero su cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo con aquella idea pues no fue capaz de mover músculo alguno. Su cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Dónde estaba?

Abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces, tratando de situarse y ante ella se presentó una habitación de color blanco.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, Kate —Le dijo un hombre, con una amable sonrisa.  
—Kate...¿Cómo estás? — El ojiazul se acercó a ella y entrelazó su mano con la suya, instintivamente, la detective se soltó de su agarre, mirándolo confundida.  
—Perdona...¿Te conozco?... 

Despertó, de golpe. Su cuerpo, bañado en sudor temblaba mientras que su corazón batía contra su pecho agitado. Había sido un sueño.

Solo un sueño.

Kate no había despertado y tampoco había perdido la memoria.

Bueno, eso último no estaba aún asegurado, el doctor dijo que no se podría saber hasta que la detective despertase y eso, por ahora y después de casi cinco meses parecía imposible.

Y mira que él era una persona que no perdía la esperanza con facilidad pero, ¿Y si no despertaba?, ¿Y si se quedaba en coma para siempre?, o, Y si cuándo lo hacía...¿Era demasiado tarde?

Cogió su chaqueta y salió a la calle. El calor neoyorquino azotó al escritor en cuanto lo hizo. El silencio. Un silencio demasiado extraño en una ciudad como esa, un silencio añorado y a la vez temido. La luna llena. Richard se encaró con ella durante unos segundos y acto seguido, sonrió. Negando con la cabeza se subió al coche y comenzó a conducir hacia el hospital.

_* * *_

También el silencio había secuestrado aquel lugar. La secretaria lo miró aburrida cuando hizo acto de presencia mientras jugaba con la pequeña lucecita que iluminaba el escritorio. Ni siquiera se molestó en soltar su monótona frase; Lo de siempre, ¿No?, Habitación 147.

Era como si alguien hubiese sellado los labios de aquella mujer y los de todo Nueva York. Ni un solo pitido de coche, ningún frenazo. Ninguna enfermera paseando por los pasillos.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Todo menos aquella habitación, aquella habitación en la que el silencio era roto por el suave pitido de la máquina que mantenía con vida a la detective, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados y completamente inmóvil. Y una vez más, la vio tan indefensa ahí tumbada. La auténtica Kate Beckett ante él.

Entrelazó sus manos con las suyas y sonrió. Pero sonrió con tristeza.

—Kate...Hola Kate...—Susurró y con el pulgar empezó a hacer suaves caricias en su mano derecha.  
—Yo...Puede que sea escritor pero...Hoy no sé que decir...Te echo tanto de menos Kate... Yo...Te quiero Kate y... Lo siento...Una vez más...Lo siento mucho...

La miró y no obtuvo respuesta por su parte, agachó la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre el sillón, sin soltar su mano.

Fue entonces cuando pudo sentir como ella apretaba aquel agarre durante unos segundos quizá.

Y luego todo volvió a ser como antes.

Su mano se deshizo de la suya y calló sobre la cama. Castle cerró los ojos, durante unos segundos. Y todo se sumió en la oscuridad.

Bip... bip... bip... bip...

Aquel extraño sonido se reproduce en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Es extraño, me siento como si estuviese flotando en una nube, pero, a la vez como si lo hiciese en una tormenta.

Intento moverme pero mi cuerpo no responde.

Y todo vuelve a ser negro. 

Se despertó cuando su cuello empezó a quejarse de la mala postura en la que había pasado durmiendo toda la noche. Cuando la luz entraba potentemente por la ventana, de una manera cegadora. Su mano permanecía entrelazada con la suya, el escritor sonrió ante aquello. Sonrió porque aún no había perdido la esperanza. No al menos después de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Kate le apretó la mano.

Sonrió solo con recordarlo. Era un gesto tan simple pero a la vez...A la vez significaba demasiado.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar como el ajetreo matutino se había tragado todo el silencio de la noche anterior, las voces de las enfermeras se oían a lo lejos, pronto, el sonido de su teléfono se sumó a la vorágine y inundó la estancia con la repetitiva melodía. —¿Castle?—Contestó.  
—Ey, Castle, soy Espo.  
—Espo, ¿Todo bien?  
—Pues...no...hay algo que debes saber...esta mañana...se ha encontrado a Bracken muerto en su casa.

Se produjo un silencio al otro lado de la linea. Todo a su al rededor había desaparecido. Aquello no podía estar pasando. ¿Había acabado?, ¿Así?, ¿Tan fácil?

Bracken había muerto.

No, no había acabado. Sonrió irónico.

Acababa de empezar.

Se quedó ahí, parado, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y sonrió. La miró durante unos segundos, minutos quizá. Parecía tan hermosa...ahí tumbada era como si nada pudiese hacerle daño. Nikki debía ser suya. Y iba a acabar con todo el que se lo impidiese.

Nikki y él estaban predestinados.

Se acercó lentamente hacia la cama y acarició sus mejillas con parsimonia. Ella ni se inmutó. Estaba a su merced. Nikki era suya.

Llevó sus labios a su frente la besó con adoración. A lo lejos escuchó unos pasos, alguien venía. Era hora de irse.  
—Adiós Nikki.

Pero no miró atrás antes de desaparecer porque aquello no era un adiós, ni mucho menos. Era un _Hasta la vista._


End file.
